


Sugary Sweet

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, Christmas, Christmas baking, Fluff, Humor, M/M, phil just wants marshmallows lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Dan just wanted to film a Christmas baking video this year but Phil has other plans...and by other plans that means eating all of the decorations before Dan can use them.





	Sugary Sweet

 

It was Dan’s idea to do a Christmas baking this year instead of a Halloween one. They hadn’t done it since 2011 and so it was time for a new and improved sugar cookie recipe. He knew the fans were going to be disappointed but honestly, he thought Christmas baking was more entertaining anyway.

When he brought up the idea to Phil, Phil was extremely happy about it.

Which currently explains why Phil is bouncing off the walls as Dan tries to cut out the small little gingerbread man using these metal cookie cutters that he picked up from Sainsbury’s.

“Is the oven done pre-heating?” Dan asked over his shoulder at Phil who was currently juggling some baubles in his hands. Dan was praying he didn’t drop any of them and smash them where he could step on them.

He went back to focusing on cutting out the designs for each cookie as he heard the sound of the plastic baubles being set down on their counter. The vibrations of Phil’s walking towards the oven were under his own feet as Phil turned back towards him. “It hasn’t beeped yet.”

Dan finished the last gingerbread man and placed the delicate cookie onto the parchment lined baking sheet. He stood back and looked at them all sitting on the tray. A mix of snowmen, gingerbread men, and yes, Phil had convinced him to even make a dinosaur. But he was really proud of the creations.

“They look really good, Dan!” Phil said as he looked over his shoulder.

“I think they’re our best baking creations yet.”

“Agreed.”

“I wanna take a picture.” Dan fished in his pocket for his phone. When his left pocket came up empty, he search his right pocket and came up the same. He sighed and then looked around. He must have left his phone in the lounge before filming. “I’ll be right back.”

Phil just nods at him and Dan wipes his hands on the fabric of his jeans before he makes his way to doorway and opens the glass door to the lounge. He can’t see his phone on the sofa where he stands so he quickly goes over and searches through the cushions. He can’t find it so his next logical solution is that his phone is probably in their bedroom.

So he heads to the bedroom and sure enough, his phone is sat on the fuzzy blanket on the edge of the bed. He picks it up and reads over his missed notifications of texts from Bryony and also his mum as he walks back to the kitchen.

When he opens the door, the first thing he notices is how rigid Phil is standing against the counter. He looks innocent, but also too innocent. Instantly, Dan is cocking an eyebrow. “Phil, what did you do?”

Phil’s head snapped towards him and he shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Dan slid his phone into his pocket and slowly nodded his head. “Ooo-kay?” He says, drawing out the word. “Did something happen while I was gone?”

“No! No! Nothing happened.”

Dan’s suspicious. But he figures it might just be a weird Phil thing going on right now so he doesn’t say anything more. The oven also decides to beep to let them know it’s done preheating so he gently picks up the tray and opens the oven, sliding it in for the cookies to bake.

Ten minutes later, Dan is pulling the tray out of the oven. The cookies look golden and delicious and Dan is so incredibly proud of them. Phil is looking over his shoulder with his iPhone to film the rest of their footage for the video.

“Look how _amazing_ they look!” Dan commented.

“They look like a Delia Smith cookie!”

Dan rolled his eyes and chuckled. He placed the tray on the counter let Phil finish filming the footage of each cookie and their golden brown edges and color. Dan was completely impressed by their ability to make a good looking sugar cookie.

While they were cooling, Dan decided to get out their decorations and separate them into bowls. He opened their storage cupboard and pulled out the Sainsbury’s bag and walked over to the counter where Phil was laying out the bowls.

He opens the bag and begins to pull out each item. They had some colored sugar icing, some M+M’s, and even some…

Dan felt his nostrils flare.

There was supposed to be a full bag of mini-marshmallows in the bag. But instead, there is just an empty bag of _lies._ He pulls out the bag and looks up at Phil who isn’t making eye-contact with him anymore. He’s busy tapping his fingers against the counter and looking down at the floor.

“PHIL!”

“I’m sorry!” Phil said quickly. “You know I have no self-control!”

“Phil, we bought these _last night_!”

Phil covered his face in shame and his skin flushed bright pink.

Dan just shook his head and laughed. That was all he could do. He wasn’t mad at Phil, he wouldn’t ever be mad at Phil for something as small as this. But it still didn’t help the tiny bit of frustration seep in that sometimes Phil did eat some of their ingredients.

“You needed to hide them better.” Phil finally said, removing his hands from his flushed face.

Dan shook his head in disbelief. “Oh, _I_ need to hide them better.”

Phil continued to blush.

He walked over to Phil and just let his head fall against Phil’s shoulder. “You’re so annoying sometimes.” Dan commented. He laughed and then quickly added. “But I still love you.”

Phil just laughed.

“Next time, I promise I won’t eat the marshmallows.”

“Damn right.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider giving it kudos or reblogging the post on my [Tumblr](http://www.festivedanandphil.tumblr.com), thanks!


End file.
